heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 81
* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Howard Sherman | Penciler3_1 = Paul Norris | Penciler5_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Doctor Fate: "Hall of Lost Heirs" | Synopsis2 = A radio program attempts to locate the lost heirs to rich fortunes. A criminal known as the Clock learns which cases are to be presented on the program and sends false heirs in response. Doctor Fate realizes a man posing as violinist Stanley Kovacs is an imposter. He follows the man and confronts him. The trail leads back to the Clock, but the crook traps Doctor Fate in a well. The Clock realizes that his scheme may be in jeopardy, so he kidnaps the lawyer in charge of the Kovacs estate along with Inza Nelson. He plans to replace the lawyer with his own man and take control of the fortune. Doctor Fate escapes the well, tracks down the Clock, and puts an end to the criminal plot. | StoryTitle3 = Aquaman: "Champ of the Waves" | Synopsis3 = Aquaman rescues a girl from drowning. When he returns her to shore, her boyfriend George Riggs takes credit for the rescue. When the girl leaves Riggs explains to Aquaman that he can't really swim and lied to impress his girl. Aquaman offers to teach Riggs to swim and enter a swimming competition. When Riggs proves himself in a preliminary race, the mob tries to kill him. The gangsters have bet on Riggs' rival Humber. Aquaman protects Riggs from harm and on race day, Riggs triumphs, setting a new swimming record. | StoryTitle5 = The Spectre: "Case of the Scholarly Spendthrift" | Synopsis5 = Scholar Claudius Harmon must spent half a million dollars within a week to earn his full inheritance. Percival Popp agrees to help Harmon spend the money, while crooks try to swindle him. The Spectre is forced to rescue Popp and Harmon from several predicaments including Harmon's purchase of a yacht upon which illegal gambling takes place. After Harmon has successfully spent the money, a lawyer notifies him that the will specified certain conditions for him including spending the money in Florida. Harmon must therefore repeat his spending spree to satisfy the conditions of the will. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Cliffland, New Jersey Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Mort Meskin | Inker4_1 = Cliff Young | StoryTitle4 = Johnny Quick: "Code for Conspirators" | Synopsis4 = An undercover FBI agent is murdered before he can pass along important information concerning an upcoming sabotage plot. Johnny Quick lends his services to quickly decipher the agent's codebook and notes. From the notes, Johnny learns that the saboteurs plan to go after a new carrier in a Navy yard. Johnny races to the scene and catches them in the act. He prevents a disaster by saving the ship. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Kloven, Kurt, and several unnamed henchmen (Nazi saboteurs) Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #81 index entry }}